Mi hermana es, y siempre será mía
by Inverosimil
Summary: -Cállate, tú no sabes nada- -¡claro que no sé nada!, si no me dejas hacer nada!, eres un maldito, ve a coger con tus amiguitas y déjame en p...- Sus ojos estaban abiertos con sorpresa, su cara se puso roja y sus labios sabían delicioso. Ya no aguantaba, estaba enamorado de mi pequeña hermana, la deseaba a ella, y a su pequeño cuerpo.


**One-shot SasuSaku inspirado en la canción "Spice"de vocaloid y del vídeo de vocalaction 3**

**Advertencias: Incesto - lemmon**

* * *

Mi hermana es, y siempre será mía.

.-.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente, mirándote desde mi ventana, maldición, ¿por qué venías nuevamente con él?, ese estúpido rubio que tenía la posibilidad de tocarte, de abrazarte y besarte. Tú le sonreías mientras le hablabas animadamente, ¿por qué conmigo no?

-Agh- golpeó la pared con mi puño con fuerza, estoy harto de esto, de ti, de él, _de mi. _

_Somos hermanos, y sólo debes estar conmigo. _

-.-.-.-

Mi teléfono suena y contesto al mirar el nombre de la pantalla.

-_Sasuke, tengo enormes ganas de verte- _sonrió con arrogancia, nunca se cansaban, siempre estaban tras de mi, ¿por qué tú no?, claro, eres mi hermana.

-Nos vemos en unas horas más, Karin-

-_Te estaré esperando- _

_-_Hmp-y colgué sonriendo nuevamente, y volví a recostarme.

-¿Con quien hablabas?- me pide explicaciones una rubia hermosa de ojos celestes.

-Con nadie importante, Ino- le respondo mientras me subo encima de ella.

Ino me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo. Comencé a besar su cuello mientras ella gemía, y otra vez nos esperaba otro ronda de sexo.

Así era mi vida, de mujer en mujer, tratando de apaciguar el enorme deseo que sentía por la mujer más hermosa, pero prohibida.

_Mi Sakura_

-.-.-.-.-

-Te tardaste mucho Sasuke-kun- y ella era la más delicada de todas, porque tenía que tener un poco de muchas para lograr tener algo cercano a mi pelirosa.

-Lo siento, estaba ocupado- claro, estaba ocupado teniendo sexo con Karin, la mujer madura, la que da el sexo más placentero.

-Bueno, ¿vamos?- me dijo a la distancia mientras me miraba con una falsa inocencia. Le sonreí y la seguí a su habitación.

Estaba con una odiosa falda corta, unas enormes ganas de poseerla me invadieron, y la acorrale a una pared.

_-¿Te gusta que use falda Sasuke-kun?-_

_-Me encanta...pero no las uses tan cortas-_

_-Tonto hermano celoso-_

Hinata se deshizo de mi camisa negra, logrando que saliera de aquellos recuerdos tormentosos.

-Hazme tuya Sasuke- me susurró en mi oído.

Sin responder la tome de su trasero, y ella enrolló sus piernas en mi cintura, la tiré en la cama sin delicadeza, y sin reparo la poseí toda aquella noche, para luego irme sin decir nada. Después de todo, estaban acostumbradas a ello.

-.-.-.-.-

_-¿Sasuke-kun?, ¿por qué no tienes novia?-_

_-Porque sólo te quiero a ti- _

_-Jaja Sasu-bakka, no seas posesivo, siempre seré tu hermanita- _

-¿Estabas con esas niñitas no es así?- me preguntó Karin mientras ambos estabas apoyados en los ventanales de su departamento.

-Hmp, mejor hagamos otra cosa- le sonreí de lado mientras acercaba la copa de vino que tomaba a su labios.

-Eres indomable- río con seducción mientras bebía. Dejé la copa a un lado, y me volví a acercar a ella. -para ser un crío, sabes excitar a una mujer en un segundo- dijo cuando comencé a acariciar su cintura y cadera, mientras la seguí acorralando en su lugar.

-Hmp- levanté su vestido por una de sus piernas lentamente, Karin se removió y mordió su labio inferior con desespero.

Me tomó con fuerza de los hombros y ella era la que me acorralaba, no opuse resistencia. Tomó mi rostro y beso mi cuello, dejando la marca de su lapiz labial en el lugar. Luego me aventó a una silla, después de todo seguía siendo un crío a su lado.

Se subió sobre mi y besó como ella sabía hacerlo, pasó su lengua por el contorno de mi labios para luego hundir su lengua en mi boca, comenzando con los besos apasionados, en donde nos despojábamos de la ropa segundo a segundo, para luego comenzar a cabalgarme sobre la silla la cual no paraba de rechinar. Sus enormes pechos subían y bajaban, mi miembro palpitaba en su interior mientras entraba y salía con fuerza. Miré su rostro el cual estaba sudado y su maquillaje levemente corrido, era atractiva, pero no se podía comparar a _ella._

_Y me exploté en su interior, con el rostro de mi querida hermana en mi cabeza._

_-.-.-.-_

Una mañana con Ino

Una tarde con Karin

Una noche con Hinata

Una mañana con una mujer elegante

Una tarde con una mujer apasionada

Una noche con una mujer delicada

_Pero seguiré soñando con una mañana, una tarde, una noche, con la mujer más perfecta._

_-.-.-.-_

Llegué a casa en la tarde, por una extraña razón después de pasar la mañana con Ino, en donde ni siquiera pude llegar, no quise estar con nadie más, ni con Karin, ni con Hinata, no tenía ganas, no quería más sexo, sólo quería ver a Sakura.

Entré con las manos en mis bolsillos, ido en mi mundo como siempre y en la reja, allí, estaba ella, con el estúpido rubio.

Mi boca se secó, mis nudillos se pudieron blancos por la presión que hice. El rubio tomó a Sakura de la cintura y la apoyó en el pequeño muro de cemento, ella tan delicada, tan encantadora, era besada con pasión, acariciada y abrazada con anhelo, y ella sonríe, con un sonrojo y un brillo indescriptible en sus ojos.

Mis piernas caminaron hacía la pareja, tome al rubio de los hombros y lo voté con fuerza al suelo, me miró desconcertado y enojado, tomé a mi hermana de la mano y la jalé sin cuidado hacia la casa. Ya no aguantaba, ya no podía ver y sentir eso.

-¿Quién diablos te crees?!- me gritó cuando se zafó de mi agarre, la miré sorprendido, nunca me había levantado la voz.

-No puedes hacer eso en casa, Sakura-

-Sakura, me largo, ya no aguanto los ataques celopatas de tu hermano- habló el rubio saliendo de la casa.

-¿Ves lo que haces?, estoy harta de ti y de tus celos, Sasuke, ya no soy una niña!-

-Cállate, tú no sabes nada-

-¡claro que no sé nada!, si no me dejas hacer nada!, eres un maldito, ve a coger con tus amiguitas y déjame en p...-

Sus ojos estaban abiertos con sorpresa, su cara se puso roja y sus labios sabían delicioso. Ya no aguantaba, estaba enamorado de mi pequeña hermana, la deseaba a ella, a su pequeño cuerpo.

-Sas...sasuke-kun- susurró tocando sus labios cuando la dejé de besar.

Una punzada en el pecho hizo que me alejara, por más que la amara no podía hacerle esto.

-Yo... perdóname, Sakura- y huí como un cobarde, subí a mi cuarto y me encerré. No supe de ella, no supe como había reaccionado cuando me fui, y no quería saberlo. Quizás me esté odiando, quizás esté sintiendo repugnancia.

Miré por mi ventana, recordando cada momento con mis amantes. No sé cuando comenzó todo eso, no sé cuando me convertí en un hombre que sólo vivía del sexo.

-Sasuke-kun- y todo aquello se borró, toda la culpa, todas esas imágenes se esfumaron cuando sentí su sorpresivo abrazo por la espalda. Suspiré y me di la vuelta para abrazar aquel pequeño cuerpo, lleno de dulces curvas. La quería sólo para mi.

La apoyé con delicadeza en la cama, su largo pelo rosa se esparció por mi cama, soñaba con aquella imagen. Me subí sobre ella dudoso de que me estaba equivocando, pero ella no se oponía a nada, estaba perdida en mi ojos y yo en los de ella.

La besé con delicadeza, suspirando entre el beso, sonriendo de felicidad por poder besarla por fin, feliz por olvidar por un momento que no eramos familia.

Ella abrazó mi cuello pegándome más a ella, dejándome sentir sus pechos por sobre nuestras camisas. Lo hacíamos con tanta delicadeza que me desesperaba. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, era yo el que estaba acostado y ella hincada en la cama, sonreí al ver su traviesa sonrisa, ¿quién diría que mi hermanita sería de este modo?, saco mi camisa tirándola a quien sabe donde, delineo con sus finos dedos cada musculo de mi abdomen, beso mi cuello, mi pecho, mi abdomen, y yo sólo mantenía mis ojos cerrados, disfrutando de cada roce y beso, estaba en un estado éxtasis, esto no se comparaba para nada a mis aventuras, y eso que aún ni siquiera la veía desnuda.

La deje nuevamente bajo de mi. Desabotoné su camisa hasta el inicio de sus senos, pase mis dedos por aquel lugar, deleitándome con su primer gemido. Me acerqué y bese su cuello, y fui bajando con lentitud hasta llegar al lugar a donde quería llegar. Pasé mi lengua por el inicio de sus senos, quería lamer más, estaba desesperado, me deshice como pude de su camisa y tome ambos pechos por sobre el sostén, los apreté.

-Se abre adelante, vamos- me animo al ver como cerraba mis ojos y respiraba con dificultad.

Saqué el ganchito y sus pechos salieron al aire con majestuosidad. Los estrujé con mis manos, eran tan suaves.

-Aaah... Sasuke-kun- gimió cuando lamí uno de sus pezones rosados. Lamí y lamí uno y después el otro, los mordía, los succionaba, lamía todo y ella se retorcía de placer bajo mío.

Saqué su falda, acaricié sus piernas sin dejar de atender sus pechos, me deshice de mis pantalones, de mi boxer, de todo lo que nos impedía sentirnos.

-mm- reprimió un gemido cuando pase mis dedos por su vagina. Dios, estaba tan mojada.

-Sakura, perdóname- le decía mientras acercaba mi miembro a su entrada.

-No, Sasuke-kun, hazme tuya, te amo- cerré mis ojos sonriendo con sinceridad. Ella me amaba, ¿qué más daba?

_Y me adentré en ella, rompiendo lo único que le impedía ser mía. _

_Sakura Uchiha era mía, de Sasuke Uchiha._

-Ooh, Sasuke-kun-

-Sakura- gemíamos mientras la penetraba con rapidez y fuerza.

-Me encantas- repetía

-Tú igual a mi, me tienes vuelto loco- le respondía sin chistar.

_Porque la amaba, y no había nada ni nadie que me impidiera sentir esto por ella_

_ni nuestra familia, ni nuestros padres, ni el estúpido rubio._

_Nadie_

_Sakura es mía, y lo seguirá siendo..._

_Por siempre._

* * *

**_¿Qué tal?_**

**_Dejen sus reviews, ellos me motivan a escribir más para ustedes :3_**

**_Saludos!_**


End file.
